BulletProof Vest
by Lady Hart
Summary: Love isn't easy for anyone, especially if you're Ami Won, daughter of the South Korean President! So, will she be able to tell that special someone how she feels? Only if he finally takes off that bullet-proof vest... Fahrenheit/Ami


Bullet proof vest [Ami and Fahrenheit fanfic]

**LH: I do not own any of the characters from **_**President Dad**_** or the song "Bullet Proof Vest." Rhim Ju-Yeon and Colbie Caillat do. I WISH I owned Fahrenheit, that sexy beast.**

"Mistress," Fahrenheit called to Ami, the teenage daughter of the president of South Korea, "I'm going to a meeting. I will be back soon."

"m'kay," Ami responded. She was listening to her _High Peach_ CD again. As soon as Fahrenheit left the room, she stopped the CD and sighed.

_Should I tell him? Ugh, he makes it so hard for me to…_, Ami thought to herself. She thought it impossible that she would fall for anyone besides Moo-Hyun. However, now she was feeling something different…

She had been spending her days at home at the orders of Fahrenheit. He worried about her constantly…and though she should be at school or at least trying to do her part as the role model of Korea, she was just sitting there, listening to her CDs.

"Oh, here's one that I haven't listened to yet," Ami said as she pulled out one that a red cover on it with a girl in white. In black Sharpie writing, there was a message scrawled over the cover…

_Listen to track 6_…

_Wasn't this part of my present from…_Ami said when she placed the CD into the CD player and skipped the rest of the song to track 6.

The sounds of guitar strumming filled Ami's ears. It was beautiful and sad, like the person who gave the CD to her…

Then the voice of the woman on the cover began to accompany the sad guitar…

_What are you trying to hide?  
You won't let me inside.  
The fear's only in your mind.  
I can see it in your eyes.  
_

"That's exactly how I feel about him," Ami gasped. She remembered all of those times she stood close to Fahrenheit…the way that he'd put his arms around her, making her feel safe. However, when she'd look into his grey eyes, they were emotionless. They were masked by his ever present aura of cold strength…

_And I try to get through to you,  
But I don't know what to do.  
You're making it hard  
To get to your heart.  
And it seems these days,  
That everybody wears  
A bullet proof vest._

"And no matter how many times I try," Ami sighed to herself while looking out to the garden of the president's residence, "I can't get close enough."

He was always so reserved.

He was always so selfless…yet selfish at the same time.

What was keeping him from opening up to her…to the world.

Was it fear? If it was, then what was the fear of?

_If love is a blank dart  
Shot from a heart-shaped gun,  
It only hurts you  
When you try to turn and run.  
When will you see  
That you don't need  
A bullet proof vest?_

He had killed so many before…without regard.

He had seen death before…and still remained calm.

Danger was always around him and the people he protected.

He was one of the strongest people in the world.

Yet…why was he so afraid of her?

He seemed hesitant to hold her or touch her…

Why did he need to put on that mask?

_Please take it off for me.  
I won't shoot,  
I'll let you breathe  
I wanna feel you feeling me.  
Oh, baby, love is all  
Don't bleed?_

"Mistress, I'm back," Fahrenheit called Ami, who had her back turned to him, and was looking over the garden.

_Maybe she's lost in her music again,_ Fahrenheit sighed and just looked at her. She was always so full of energy...of innocence. All of the things he lacked…she had.

No matter how much he strived for perfection…he could always find himself full of flaws when he was with her.

He couldn't tell her, though. He was her bodyguard and protector. She was his master…and Snow White's daughter.

She was the only one that he felt fear for…or of.

_And I try to get through to you.  
I don't know what to do.  
You're making it hard  
To get to your heart.  
And it seems these days,  
That everybody wears  
A bullet proof vest._

Fahrenheit walked slowly towards Ami and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was only when he got close enough he realized that she was crying.

Tears were staining her pale cheeks as she stared off into the distance.

"Ami?" Fahrenheit whispered the forbidden words. He knew he shouldn't have…but seeing her cry made him feel bolder in battle…he would do anything for her.

"Oh, Fahrenheit," she tried to wipe the tears from her face, "I was just…I mean, I didn't realize…" _You gave me this CD…_

"Are you okay?" his eyes filled with concern.

_If love is a blank dart,  
Shot from a heart-shaped gun,  
It only hurts you  
When you try to turn and run.  
When will you see that you don't need  
A bullet proof vest?_

"Can you hold me?" Ami whispered.

"Um," Fahrenheit felt himself at a loss for words. Was this a command or a request? He just nodded.

Ami moved closer, placing her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, and wrapped her arms around his waist. _This feels so wrong, but so right…_

Fahrenheit felt his face get warm. So this was how it feels to be in love…or at least only on his part. He wrapped his arms around Ami's small frame.

"If only," Ami sighed.

"If only what?" Fahrenheit asked.

"We could be like this forever," Ami said, looking up at him.

_If love is a blank dart,  
Shot from a heart-shaped gun,  
It only hurts you  
When you try to turn and run.  
When will you see that you don't need  
A bullet proof vest?_

"I don't think we can be here forever," Fahrenheit stated simply, "Nothing lasts forever."

"Well, how about for just now?" Ami smiled.

"If that's what you wish, Mistress," Fahrenheit said.

"And you're wrong," Ami sighed, "There's one thing that lasts forever."

"And what is that?" Fahrenheit asked.

"Love."

Maybe at the end of forever, he can finally take off that bullet proof vest.


End file.
